Michael Knight
Michael Knight 'is the Guarded Human of Ellpagg. He is initially thought to be an Arknangel, before becoming a rogue agent for the Dekn and trying and kill the other Arknangels. He is later revealed to be the Nephilim son of The Carver and a red herring, and is manipulated into becoming The Carver's vessel. Michael is the titular main protagonist of [[Michael's Camera|''Michael's Camera]],'' and a major character in Arkthology Act I and Act II. History Background Little was revealed about Michael's early life. He was raised by guardians, not knowing his real parents. As a child, he was kidnapped by a branch of the M.E.E.C. and had the number 566 branded on his arm. The scientists took large amounts of blood samples in an attempt to take Michael's Arkn blood. This caused Michael to suffer mental damage, and left him a bit unstable. Michael grew into a very troubled individual. At some point, he befriended Alex Winter and Tobias Kestler (though it is unknown when and how this happened). As a young man, he dropped out of high school, possibly due to his mental and emotional troubles. He began seeing Dr. Ellis for therapy, and was put on a new medication. Michael obtained his Guardian Arkn Ellpagg's camera at some point, and began using it for his YouTube channel. Michael's Camera The First Guardian The first few videos on the channel were very odd and seemingly ambiguous to Michael (and were strongly hinted to belong to an alternate version of Michael himself). However, as far as he seemed to know, his first official video was "My video",'' where he attempted to start up a dream vlog. He mentioned the camera he obtained, and commented on the strange video on the camera (which seems to show The Knight in the The Infernous). He also intended to film his "haunted" house. Throughout his sleep logs, Michael reacted to things that weren't shown on camera. He later met with a fellow patient of Ellis named Marty Taylor, who told Michael about the Arkn, the Dekn, and Sethe. Marty explained that Michael would normally have a Guardian Arkn, but that his Guardian had been "taken" from him; as such, Dr. Ellis's medicine had given Michael a new, artificial guardian: a Dekn. He also told Michael that even though he was part of the "game", he had free will and was capable of changing things. Due to his medication, Michael began undergoing .relapses, during which he saw through the eyes of other versions of himself, including The Knight (who was hinted to be his Guardian Arkn). He also learned of persons named "Gabriel" and The Guilted One, and briefly saw through the eyes of Persophelus Redgrave. He also was able to see the original videos on his channel, which he recognized as belonging to yet another alternate version of himself. In time, Michael was met with Redgrave as his artificial guardian. Redgrave took over Michael, preventing him from saving a neighborhood girl from a rogue Sethe called The Condor (to "get Michael used to losing"). He instructed Michael to find the other ArknAngels and kill them before departing. Michael was presumed to be a suspect in his neighbor's disappearance, and was arrested. Eventually, Redgrave abandoned Michael to avoid risk of The Debigrath Effect; shortly thereafter, Ellpagg appeared out of nowhere and shoved Michael into another timeline. The Second Guardian Michael was officially introduced to The Knight, who claimed to be his guardian Arkn (though in reality, he was already in his post-"Infernous shift" stage). Ellpagg immediately proved to be a controlling and abusive guardian, forcing Michael into deadly situations (making him to shoot himself in the head to practice .hopping, making him hunt Sethe) and beating him for his mistakes. Knight informed Michael that the Arkn didn't share the same values as humans, and weren't the "good guys". In Timeline C, Michael received a mysterious letter from someone named R.G.L. The note traveled with him when he jumped to Timeline H, where he retrieved and read it. Though it was written over a hundred years earlier, the letter was addressed to Michael personally; it informed him that he was being manipulated by "forces of darkness", and that both the Arkn and Dekn were untrustworthy, claiming that the only option was to walk the path "between light and dark". Before Michael had time to think it over, he was interrupted by The Carver, who snatched the letter from him and threatened him with a gun. Carver followed him around, before beating him and drawing Knight out. After Knight had an odd conversation with The Carver (which Michael could only observe via his camera), he abandoned Michael, leaving him stranded in a foreign timeline. After finding his way back home, Michael induced another .relapse to try to search for Ellpagg, but failed to find him. Agent of the Dekn & the Third Guardian Due to Ellpag's mistreatment and abandonment and his own rising doubts (as well as emotional and mental instability), Michael aligned himself with the Dekn. Hoping to prove that he was no longer on the side of the Arkn, he followed Redgrave's instructions and set out to kill Gabriel Holden and the other ArknAngels (though Michael lied to his viewers about this, claiming that he was merely "looking" for them). While studying the Arknchron, ''Michael discovered that a major event was set to take place on May 15th. However, he was unable to find any information beyond this. During this time, he also acquired a new guardian: a strange, sinister man dressed in a waistcoat who called himself "Edgar Kharon" and "Death". During the event of May 15th, Michael summoned a golden knife; in a demonstration of his growing abilities, he killed The Condor, then used the knife to tear into .reality to search for Gabriel Holden. Instead, the tear landed him in a dying timeline, where he encountered The Carver. As they spoke, realities began to flash red and die around them. The Carver told Michael that The Hooks Killer was responsible for these events, and threatened to torture him. Before Carver could act, however, Michael was taken over by "Edgar Kharon". Edgar proclaimed himself to be a "fallen Hethe", and mocked The Carver before shooting him in the head, sending him back to the Infernous. As .Reality began to crash, Michael regained control, and conveniently found Gabriel Holden had teleported into the timeline he was currently occupying. Michael tried to shoot Gabriel with his revolver. However, with Gabriel's growing Arkn powers , he managed to overpower Michael. Azrael once again took Michael's place, and (pretending to be Michael) convinced Gabriel to accept Raziel and his destiny as an Arknangel before departing. Azrael then took Michael's body out for a spin, using it to shop for finely tailored dress shirts while chaos erupted and timelines died around them (much to the disgust of Michael, who could only watch). .Reality eventually fully collapsed, and the system rebooted, obliterating several timelines. However, Michael managed to survive safely. The Fourth Guardian .]] Three months later, Michael had made a new home in a pocket between timelines, where continued practicing with his powers while searching for the other ArknAngels. Due to Ellpagg's absence, he obtained Persophelus Crow as a new guardian. Crow immediately set about telling Michael that he now worked for the Persophelums, the "one true good side"; he informed Michael that he had never possessed free will, and had always been a puppet for them, and claimed that every major event in Michael's life (including receiving his pills) had occurred through their machinations and led him to this point. On Crow's orders, Michael attempted to trap an Arkn in his doll, Dale. The attempt failed, however, and he accidentally summoned a prophet named Cecil Xenith instead. The Fifth Guardian A short time later, Ellpagg came out of nowhere and sent Michael on a .Relapse (claiming he needed to move him to another timeline). This caused Michael to be dazed and confused as he ran right into The Hooks Killer, who attacked him. Dying from his injuries, Michael woke up in The Infernous with The Carver, who offered to make a deal with him: in exchange for becoming Michael's Guardian (and escaping the Infernous with him), Carver would help Michael kill Cecil and take over Arkassia. Upon making the deal, The Carver betrayed Michael, seemingly leaving him in The Infernous. 's vessel. |left]] "Edgar" reappeared and tried to break Michael out, properly introducing himself as Azrael the Arknangel, an alternate (and more successful) version of Michael. Upon leaving The Infernous, however, Michael was suddenly possessed by The Carver, who had apparently hitched a ride in his vessel. Carver revealed that Michael was never a true Arknangel, and wouldn't be involved in the War. Upon learning this, Michael was distraught."Out of the Frying Pan", [[Michael's Camera|''Michael's Camera]] Ellpagg and Azrael, his underling, found out that Michael was the Carver's Nephilim son, and that Carver had manipulated them into thinking he was an ArknAngel the entire time. Ellpagg released a shard of Malek; Malek took possession of Ellpagg (who was momentarily using Azrael as a Shade), and went off and fight the now Carver-controlled Michael. Carver escaped in Michael's body, however, and Azrael stayed behind in .Reality, taking up Michael's camera (and his YouTube channel) while hunting for the Persophelums. One Last Chance To Do Something Good After several months of being under The Carver's control, Michael was freed. Recording a video in The Infernous, he recalled the burning pain of being taken over; he said the months of being possessed had felt like years, and that he couldn't remember his many crimes as a vessel. Michael admitted he'd realized that the ArknAngels could only win by remaining neutral, and that he should have listened to the advice he'd been given by others. Michael said that since The Carver had first taken him over, he'd been seeing monstrous visions and hearing voices in his head; revealing these images and voices to belong to the Hethe themselves, Michael said that the Hethe were leaving their realm and that they were coming to Existence. He then went on about one of them being named "De'ebo", exclaiming that "he" had been there for eons. Staring into the camera in horror, Michael then realized who Deebo truly was. In the meantime, Azrael (who had become trapped in The Infernous himself while rescuing Tobias Kestler) was tortured and branded by The Carver, now revealed to have been Deebo the entire time. Carver informed Azrael that the next time he saw him, he would be using a different vessel. Carver left Azrael alone in the Garage of The Infernous, only for Michael to enter. Using his "one last the chance to do something good", Michael ranted to Azrael about wanting to be a hero; hoping to encourage him, Michael asked if Azrael wanted the same thing. However, Azrael, mistakenly believing Michael to be The Carver, shot him in the face with his revolver and killed him. This destroyed Michael's data, and completely wiped him out of existence. Fate Universe A Due to being killed by Azrael's revolver in the Infernous, Michael's data was completely obliterated, leaving no chance of his being resurrected. After this incident, Azrael was deeply haunted by his actions and filled with guilt over Michael's death – so much that he became trapped in the Infernous, where his guilt and sorrow manifested as a ghostly entity in a rabbit mask (named "Spooky Michael", after an incarnation he encountered in The Infernous) who attacked him. Universe E In Universe E, due to the events of ''The Knight Shift ''never happening, Michael was never targeted by the Persophelums. He never received Redgrave or Ellpagg as a Guardian, and was never taken as The Carver's vessel. As such, he was able to grow up and live a relatively normal life with his friends (albeit with some lingering mental health issues). Trivia and Speculation * DeathlyLogic has stated that Michael is a "traitorous fuckhat", and that he was never intended to be a true hero. * Michael's arm tattoo, "566", is his reality designation (as revealed in the .Reality code that occasionally appears). * While he is The Carver's son, Michael is also Ellpagg's Guarded Human; this is due to The Carver having a hand in the creation of both of them (and Michael being the "human" who is genetically the closest to Ellpagg). ** DeathlyLogic later admitted that this was "not his brightest plotting", as it has a number of plotholes. (Namely, The Carver had a hand in the creation of ''many''' Arkn; by this logic, ''any of his children could qualify as Michael's guardian.) * The Carver may have been attempting to possess Michael on May 15th, before being shot by Azrael. * Both Michael's first and last names have significance: "Michael" means "Who is like God" (hinting at his connection to The Carver and De'ebo), and "Knight" hints at his connection to Ellpagg, his guardian Arkn. * More alternate versions of Michael are presented than any other character in The Arkn Mythos. At least 8 versions of him appear on camera: in addition to the Michael Knight and Michaelis Winter, the early videos on Michael's YouTube channel show another version of Michael (whom "our" Michael replaces, via The Debigrath Effect), a third Michael appears at the start of Season 2, and four alternate Michaels appear in The Infernous in Season 3 (Tour Guide Michael, Bathroom Michael, Garage Michael, and Spooky Michael). Gallery EllpaggMC0.png MichaelK.png MichaelKnight.png|Michael telepathically summons his knife. CarverMicahel.jpg|Michael possessed by The Carver. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Nephilim Category:Males Category:Mentally-Ill Individuals Category:Patients Category:Possession Victims Category:Vessels Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A)